Three Little Words
by twiwriter98
Summary: Edward kisses Bella for the first time, and Bella struggles to tell Edward she loves him. Oneshot :)


**A/N: I've been working on this for a while now, trying to perfect it. It's just a little one shot fluff story that I wanted to write. Sorry if you find any spelling/grammar mistakes, just PM me and I'll fix them right away. Please enjoy!**

I was with Edward in my room, and it had to be past midnight by now. I hadn't showered or even gotten changed out of my clothes yet. The days were beginning to get chillier as we fell into autumn, which meant Edward was less inclined to touch me.

But today there was a slight hint of humidity in the air. It was hotter than usual, which meant I was able to wear a plain grey shirt with three-quarter-length khaki pants. I was sure my hair was both messy and frizzy, but I couldn't move to fix it. I was laying half on Edward's chest, his arms wrapped around me like a protective cage.

Edward, underneath me, looked like he'd just jumped out of a movie. His bronze hair was resting just right, and the pale blue button-up he was wearing complimented his crystal white skin perfectly.

I chewed the inside of my cheek as I wondered for the thousandth time why he'd settled for me. Why not a vampire? They were definitely higher ranking in the attractive department, and he wouldn't have to treat her like she was made of glass.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

I forced myself to not glance up at him. "Not much," I replied. Even though Edward denied it, I was sure he could read me like an open book. I could still feel his gaze scanning my face, as if trying to find something hidden in my eyes, or at the corner of my mouth.

I laughed softly at the thought. "What?" he asked, a smile breaking out on his own face. I ducked my head down again, shaking it slowly. "What?" he repeated.

"Nothing." I smiled up at him, and the look on his face was priceless.

A comfortable silence fell between us again, not awkward at all. I was getting used to moments like these, but that didn't mean that I stopped treasuring every single one.

The sound of the bedsprings groaning as Edward shifted our weight interrupted the newfound stillness, but I didn't complain as he sat us both up. We paused, our knees the only thing connecting us anymore as we faced each other. I moved to accompany him as he leaned in, my legs forming a 'w' shape, my knees resting on top of his legs. Even with this small added height, he still towered above me.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured.

I laughed quietly. "No," I shook my head.

"You're so wrong."

I would have argued back, but his face was drawing closer and closer to my own. I tried to mimic his actions, but I was too scared to move. He stopped an inch away, the tips of our noses almost touching. His face was tilted slightly down as I craned my neck upwards.

My breathing became slower and heavier, but my heart sped up, hammering in my chest. I could feel my blood pounding in my ears.

"Are you going to kiss me?" I whispered. I mentally cursed myself as soon as the words came out, but Edward only chuckled.

"I need you to stay very still," he ordered. "Don't move. I don't want to hurt you."

There was a long gap between his words and what happened next. In an instant, both our lips met, and it was the most wonderful sensation I'd ever felt. At first it was teasing, soft touches, his teeth tugging gently on my bottom lip. But then it turned into something more, something more heated.

I forgot all about Edward's words to stay still, but it seemed that he abandoned them at the same time I did. I spread my legs so that I was kneeling on either side of his thighs, my body arching up to move in rhythm with him. His hands were on my face, trying to pull me closer, then on my shoulders, my arms, before resting at the small of my back. With a sharp and quick tug, he pulled my body closer to his, so that my lower stomach was resting against his chest.

Now that I was kneeling properly, I was only just taller than him. At the same time that his hands went back up to my face, mine went to his hair. My fingers threaded easily through his bronze locks as I tried to pull us even closer.

The moment was more intimate than I've ever experienced before, but I wasn't scared. I didn't know how Edward was doing, but at the same time I wasn't at all concerned for my safety.

He flipped us over, much faster than I could have on my own, so that I was lying on my bed, a pillow supporting my head. He used his arms to lift himself above my body, so that only our clothes touched. He was careful not to put any of his weight on me.

We continued to kiss, my hands leaving his hair and loosely clasping around his neck.

When it was time to end, I was sure he would pull away, gasping for breath and asking if he'd hurt me, but it didn't happen like that at all. Instead, he gently let go. I opened my eyes as we parted, looking up at him. He had the largest grin on his face.

"I didn't know if I could do it," he admitted.

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for," I assured him.

We remained silent for a while longer, though it wasn't uncomfortable for either one of us.

Edward had told me on multiple occasions that he loved me, and that he would protect me and keep me safe. But it only just occurred to me that I hadn't told him I loved him yet. Of course, I thought it was obvious, and I knew Edward knew of my feelings towards him, but I still thought I should say it.

I was about to open my mouth when I stopped. I hadn't told anyone I loved them before, aside from my family. How would he react? How did I phrase it? Would those three little words be enough, or did he expect me to say more?

I knew that, without a doubt, I was irrevocably and unconditionally in love with him. I knew what my feelings were, so why was this so hard to say?

My mind flickered back to our kiss; the passionate heat and the startling truth that I had never felt more alive. I realized that I could not hide my heart from Edward any longer. I didn't know why I was so shy right now, or why those three words were still tucked away inside my mind. I wasn't scared to let him in, he had already taken control of me, but once they were out, I couldn't take them back.

But did I want to take anything back? Edward felt like an extension of me, like – as cheesy as it sounds – my other half. He gave me the strength I found inside to understand that the truth inside was something that I really couldn't hide.

"I love you," I blurted out.

I froze, my mouth slightly open and my eyes wide. That wasn't how it was supposed to come out. It was supposed to be soft, elegant, romantic, not sudden and rushed. Would he think that I felt like I had to say it, because of the kiss we just shared?

I scanned his face, trying to see if he had any desire to decipher what I just said and learn the secrets from my head. I needed to know if he had any doubts about what I told him.

He smiled my favourite crooked smile, even wider than before. "I love you, too," he replied, and ducked down to kiss me again.

**A/N: Just something I was inspired to write. I hope you liked it! Please review for me :) xx**


End file.
